Michael Corinthos
Michael is the biological son of AJ Quartermaine and Carly Corinthos. He was adopted by Sonny Corinthos at a young age and considers him his father. He is a member of the Corinthos and Quartermaine families and is currently the CEO of ELQ. Losing Jonah In 2017, Michael had a brief fling with Nelle Benson. When they broke things off, she announced that she was pregnant with his child. He didn't believe her but was later confirmed to be the father through a paternity test. Near the end of her pregnancy, Michael married Nelle but this marriage was later deemed invalid. Their son, named Jonah, was born on July 31st. Michael and Nelle were involved in a car crash. Nelle had arranged for the crash to happen in order to kill Michael after she found out that he was setting her up in order to take custody of the baby. Nelle left Michael pinned in the wreckage while she went into labor. With the help of Dr. Obrecht, Jonah was born. Nelle switched Jonah with Brad and Lucas' dead son, Wiley. She would rather Brad and Lucas raise him and Michael think his son had died. Michael was devastated by the loss. Since then, he has unknowingly held his son on numerous occasions and has been named Wiley's godfather. Moving On Michael did his best to move on from the death of his son. He threw himself into work, doing what he could to keep ELQ on the top. He also made sure to spend more time with his family, particularly with siblings Morgan Corinthos and Josslyn Jacks. He was worried about them after everything they had done through. Helping him through his grief was his ex-girlfriend Sabrina Santiago; someone who understood all too well what it was like to lose a child. Personality Michael has seen and experienced much in a very short time. He has a lot of baggage but he also has compassion for most. He is definitely a family man, and his loves his siblings and his mother very much. He wants to make his father proud but also has wrestled with being both a Quartermaine and Corinthos. This was especially hard when he discovered that Sonny had killed AJ. He was very angry at both Sonny and Carly, casting them out of his life for a time. He has made his fair share of bad decisions but he has tried his best to learn from each and everyone of them. Important relationships * Jonah: Although Michael thinks his son is dead, Jonah remains one of the loved and treasured people in his life. There is not a day that goes by that he does not think of Jonah. * Carly: His mother is one of the most important people in his life. They have not always seen eye to eye, especially when she tries to meddle in his life. But they have come to a sort of agreement at this point in his life. He is his own man now and wants to be treated like such. * Sonny: His relationship with Sonny is more complex, given that Sonny killed his biological father, AJ. It has taken him a great deal of time to reconcile what has happened. He truly does want to make Sonny proud, even if he does not always agree with his actions. * Dante: His older brother via Sonny. He came into Michael's life when he was already fully grown. The two have gotten closer over the years, especially when Dante took Michael in when he was on parole. * Kristina: His eldest sister, via Sonny. The two are close with Michael definitely acting like a big brother. He did what he could to help her break free from the Dawn of Day cult. He wants her to be happy now that she is free. * Morgan: He always looks out for Morgan, knowing that his younger brother hasn't always had it easy. This is especially true after his accident. He doesn't want Morgan to feel like he is looking over his shoulder all the time but he definitely will always be there for Michael. * Josslyn: He loves his little sister so much. She has him wrapped around her finger. He is especially doing what he can for her after she lost Oscar. It might not be the exact kind of pain but he figures he understands well enough to help. * Avery: His little princess. Michael can't help but spoil his youngest sibling rotten. * Jason: His uncle, and the one who named him. He is very close to Jason (like both his parents) and often confides in him. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Michael's misdeeds: * Faked a kidnapping to bring his parents back together * Tried to smother AJ with a pillow * Accidentally shot Kate Howard * Underage drinking * Killed Claudia Zacchara trying to save his newborn sister Josslyn from being kidnapped. Spent some time in prison before being released into his brother's custody. * Assaulted Warren Bauer after Warren tried to hit Kristina * Saved Abby Haver from rape by attacking Brandon Lowell * Killed Kobe (one of Luke's henchmen) after they fought for a gun * Pulled a gun on Sonny and almost killed him * Got in a fist fight with Morgan * Locked Dr. Obrecht in a closet * Assaulted and threatened Shiloh on various occasions Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Michael's medical records: * Born early via a C-section. Had a congenital heart condition and required surgery. * Had internal bleeding near his kidneys after falling down a well. * Shot in the head by Ian Devlin and lapsed into a coma. Required brain surgery to regain consciousness. * Raped and sexually assaulted multiple times by Carter while in prison. * Struck by Jason (on a motorcycle) and rendered unconscious * Nearly drowned after falling into the harbor after Morgan punched him. Carly performed CPR and he suffered a concussion. * Has allergies and had his allergy medication switched by Morgan * Left to die in a car accident (set up by Nelle). Saved by Sonny